


45

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Avanço com meu carrinho pelos corredores."





	45

5, 7, 9.

Quartos abertos com as chaves nas fechaduras. Passo com meu carrinho pelo corredor.

Vassoura, produtos de limpeza, panos.

Recolho garrafas de conhaque vazias, jogo no lixo as camisinhas usadas, coloco de volta a mobília no lugar.

15, 26, 31.

Restos de cocaína na mesa, toalhas com vomito, papel higiênico no vaso sanitário.

Limpo, troco a roupa de cama e abasteço os armários

Avanço com meu carrinho pelos corredores.

33, 38, 40.

Uma suíte excepcionalmente arrumada. Só preciso lavar o banheiro e trocar a roupa. Então eu vejo sangue. Muito sangue. Um poça brilhante e molhada, desenhando o rejunte do piso branco. Ia manchar? Caminho a passos lentos e descubro uma moça no chão, com a cabeça perto do vaso sanitário, as pernas dentro do box. Tem os olhos abertos. Azuis. Me abaixo, quero ver mais de perto, mas tenho medo de contaminar a cena do crime. Foi crime, espero. Primeira vez que vejo um cadáver. Devo chamar a polícia ou o gerente? Vão tomar meu depoimento? Ela era muito bonita, se vestia bem, estava maquiada e usando jóias. E se eu tentar pegar o anel de brilhantes? Suponho que seja brilhantes. Melhor não mexer, posso ser presa por roubo e assassinato. Mas eles vão ver que os horários não batem, então eu seria inocentada pelo assassinato. Ela com certeza estava morta a algum tempo. Seria legal se suspeitassem de mim, a primeira a chegar na cena do crime. O que estou dizendo? Levanto e me viro em direção à porta. faço um escândalo? Grito? Acho que uma cena não seria muito bom. Saio do quarto e tranco a porta. Acho que vou chamar outra camareira para verificar o quarto. Ela que decida o que fazer, se grita ou se desmaia.

56, 69, 74.


End file.
